The Island
by Dragon Wang
Summary: Jake won a trip to Bermuda,now he's trapped on a long and boring journey, but is it realy boring. note he doesn't knows Rose.
1. StBermuda

The Island

Chapter 1: Bermuda

It's 9.00AM, in 1908 the bright light of the sun is starting to cover a bar near the harbour of New York City, everything was fairly peaceful, birds were flying, horns were horning(?) ,suddenly a yell was heard.'Say WHAT' a Chinese American yelled，'I won' he whispered to himself as in front of him was a table full with money and a ticket.

Jake's POV

'Hey there, I'm Jake Long, 21 years old, I come from a poor family, I also lost my parents and brother a bit over fifteen years ago, I have no job and my only occupation is gambling, sometimes I have luck, like today.' I jumped up standing on my whole length, I'm 5.9 feet tall, quite broad, black hair with green tips, a red coat, black pants and white shoes. 'Hurry up St. Bermuda is going to leave in……..exactly one minute from now' the guy in front of me said with a grinn. 'yo thanks' I said full with sarcasm as I ran through the door carieing only a bag with money. Running out the bar I could see the ship, 'St. Bermuda' stood in golden letters on the side of the black and white 120 feet long cruise ship, it also has….Crap it's MOVING，I don't want to stay here，I got to do something' I thought myself，looking around franticly for something I saw a container. I skillfully climbed on it and ran over the whole length of it next to the moving ship. 'crap only 3 feet to go, it's now or never' I though, as my right foot stepped on the edge of the container I still had 15 feet to go. I leapt up and flew towards the ship, flying through the air felt great. But is suddenly stopped when I hit the side of the ship, Hard. I grabbed the edge and hung on it, feeling I was slipping away I tried to raise myself with one hand. Suddenly I felt two perfectly soft hands on mine, they pulled me up. As I climbed on the ship, I dusted myself off and looked up to see who saved me.

As I suddenly stood up staight I was only inches away from her peach colored face, I looked right in her eyes, they were big and a mix between the blue sky and the ocean, her hair was vannila colored, her pink long dress was showing off her perfect curves, and she had a cute smile on her beatifull face. Seeing her whole body made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time, love. 'eum hey' I sheepishly said, 'hey yourself' her angelic voice said. 'let me introduce myself, I'm Jake Long' I said as I took a bow, she giggled and took both sides of her dress and bowed 'my name is R…' her beatifull voice was interrupted by a burly voice 'Who is this chump?' a 6.2 feet tall, broad, blond short haired, man with brown eyes, a black suite, black tie, white shirt, black pants and black shoes. 'The Bradster won't let his Rose-aliciouse talk to a tramp' he bellowed before he grabbed her hands and rushed away, 'Something was fishy about him' I thought to myself, only to be stopped by her waving at me and said; 'I'll see you around', 'Yeah, Yeah you will' I whispered at her.

As I stood there dreaming about her, I was woken up by a hand waving in front of me. I shook my head and looked to the right, I a friendly face, with brown eyes, he was 6 feet tall, had a white moustache, white captains clothes and a white captains hat. 'my best man can I see your ticket, then you may dream further' he said with a kind voice. 'oh the ticket, I have it right he….crap' I said as I franticly started to look in my pockets. 'Don't worry, but no ticket means you need to work for it' he said with a smile.

(Flashback)

As Jake's feet left the container he flew 15 feet through the sky before he hit the side of the ship, as he grabbed the edge a hand grabbed his pocket out a window next to him. Jake was pulled up but his pocket was torn off, together with his ticket.

**So this is a story I made up in China, enjoy and review. P.S i know it's short, will be longer next chapter (sorry is going to be a week wait before i update)**


	2. Beautiful Name

**The Island**

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Name**

'**Awww man' was loudly heard as Jake needed to earn his journey, 'Man can't I buy a ticket' he said a bit begging 'sorry it is only pre-sale' (so did I answered your question?), how does he needs to earn it? Well it's by doing chores…dirty chores.**

**Jake's POV**

'My name is Drake and I am the captain of St. Bermuda, I am not a bad person so only one chore a day is enough' his loud and low voice bellowed. He stepped aside and revealed a closet in it is a bucket and a towel, I let out a heavy sigh before I took the bucket and began rubbing the floor. 'Man this ship is BIG' I thought to myself as I was rubbing the 120 feet long, 3 stores high and 40 feet wide ship. After I did the lower and middle floor I stood up to look around, I stretched out and looked around 'Wow this is Lame' I thought to myself as I saw everyone being snobby, rich and Lame. I sighed; I sat down again and thought of that girl who saved me from a high fall.

Suddenly I felt a knee to my head, my head landed into my bucket. Shocked by the suddenness I couldn't manage to pull my head out, but I felt two soft hands on the side of my head pulling me out. I gasped for air and violently shook my head, 'so that is how you treat someone who helped you?' a voice said while water in my ears caused me not to recognize who it was. 'Yes actually I do, with someone who caused it' I said grumpily while I whipped off my face with my hands. As I opened my eyes I saw two Celeste blue eyes looking sad they were her eyes, shocked by the thought of I made her sad I could only think of one thing. 'Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, I was only grumpy by the fact that I needed to scrub the whole damned ship and.. Ouch' I said it so fast I bit my tongue, as I rubbed my tongue I could hear her laugh again. Hearing her angelic laugh my tongue didn't hurt anymore.

'Hey Jake' she said with her beautiful voice. 'Hey R… Euh, I haven't caught your name yet.' I said sheepishly as my right hand rubbed my neck. 'My name is Rose, nice to meet you' she said as she pulled out her hand, I gratefully took it and stood up.' Rose that's a nice name; I managed to say before I left the stations with Rose express, Destination: Roseland. 'Rose, Rose what a beautiful name' I thought to myself. Suddenly I woke up due to a hand waving in front of my face, 'What, Who, huh' I uttered surprised. Seeing her confused face 'on I was…Euh…thinking yes thinking about...Err…shoelaces…yep' I panicked. 'Really great now she thinks you are a shoelaces maniac" I thought to myself as I wanted to slap myself. But to my surprise she giggled 'you are really funny' she said, suddenly she put her face an inch from mine and looked straight in my eyes with her big blue questioning eyes. 'Now what were you thinking about?' she asked with a deadly curious tone. 'You really have beautiful eyes' I said on a low voice, 'aw thanks, you have beautiful eyes too, why do you need to rub the floor actually?' she asked concerned. 'Ah to make a long story short, I lost my ticket' I said while rubbing my neck with my right hand. We both laughed. 'Oh I need to go; Brad doesn't like you very much. So bye' she said in a hurry. As she quickly left I could still feel her warm breath on my face, 'Awww man I'm in love, but damn she's blazing hot'

After she left I was so high in the skies I didn't paid much attention to anything, I took my towel out the bucket and continued while I still thought about her. As I was still in Roseland I rubbed the rest on the deck, until Drake came along' Jake what have you done?' he screamed about an inch from my dreamy face. I woke up shocked, 'huh, what, uh I rubbed the floor?' I sheepishly said. 'Just take a look at it' Drake said pointing to a gross spot. 'Oh wait that is the floor, wait everything is dirty…. Shit' I thought to myself. Drake's kind smile returned 'don't worry, here's another bucket. Clean it up and I'll guide you to your suite.

**(Flashback)**

As Rose was talking to Jake, they both were unaware of another person; we can only see a quite broad person approximately 6 feet high changing the buckets.

**So what do you think of this one, I liked writhing scenes where Jake and Rose haven't met yet. One question: who is this mysterious person and why does he sabotage Jake. Enjoy and review.**


	3. Rose's Story

**The Island**

Chapter 3: Rose's Story

After I finally finished rubbing the oil off the floor (man that really sucked), Drake guided me to suite 205. He opened the white wooden door, 'Here's your suite' Drake said. A wide grin appeared on his face as he saw my astonished look. I walked inside with my jaw on the floor; it's a 30 feet wide, 30 feet long, 10 feet high white room with a white king-size bed, a huge white closet, a big comfy white leather bench and a bathroom with a shower and a toilet. 'Wow' was all I could utter, (I never had an own room, actually no room the last couple of months) 'You've earned it' Drake said encouraging. 'I don't know how to thank you' I said as I finally regained myself. 'Well I do, keep your mind with your chore, tends to make things less long. If you have any questions come to suite 001, report tomorrow on 1100' Drake said with a grin. 'Have a nice night Jake' Drake said as he left my room. 'What to do, what to do' I thought to myself, I jumped on the bed and almost bounced against the roof. As I lied there on the bed with my arms wide I could smell my smell (stench), 'Man think I've earned my shower' I thought to myself. I undressed and stood under the showerhead, and I thought 'ah the water needs to warm up' so I turned the red knob all the way open, little did I knew that there was flaming hot water coming out the second I turned it open 'HOT HOT HOT' I screamed, I quickly opened the blue knob. 'CRAP COLD COLD COLD' I screamed as there was ice cold water pouring on me. I quickly jumped out, 'The hell with fancy showers, I want normal ones' I dried myself up and wrapped my green towel with a red dragon on it around my abs. 'ok let's see what is in the closet' I thought to myself. I opened the closet and suddenly a whole ton of bricks almost fell out, I quickly shut the door keeping the bricks inside. 'Phew that was close, looks like it's me and my old outfit' after I got dressed I went out to take a good look around.

Out instinct I just walked towards the bow, as I stood there I looked out on the wild sea and the beautiful dark blue sky and I thought about Rose, 'Damn why is she in your mind, except her Celeste blue eyes, her beautiful smile on her full red kissable lips, her curling blonde hairs , how she acts around me, how she giggles, how her eyes can pierce through my mind and erase every single thing I'm thinking about, ok I am really in love' I thought at myself as I kept seeing Rose's face in the stars and the waves. I put my elbow on the railing, my head leaning on my fist and I looked interested at the pretty view. Suddenly my thought was interrupted by 'Hey there, what a coincidence' the happy and angelic voice of Rose said, I let out a dreamy sigh 'Rose' shot through my mind. She waved me out my thoughts, I turned my head to see her apparently I had a dreamy face when I did because she giggled one of the cutest giggles you can imagine. 'Jake…Hello earth to Jake' she waved me out my thoughts again. 'Mind if I stand next to you?' she asked with a grin. 'It's a free county, isn't it?' I replied and returned the grin. She stood next to me while the wind carefully caressed her hair the moonlight reflecting off her curling blond hairs, she looked in the ocean it was calm for the first time that I stood there. As I looked at her again saw her beautiful red dress going along with the wind, 'she's really breathtakingly beautiful' I thought to myself.

'Isn't it beautiful' she asked me, 'yeah it sure is' I replied a bit dreamingly. 'The gentle waves, the shining stars are just so…beautiful' she said deeply in thoughts. 'You sound like there's something on your mind' I said as I heard a bit of worry in her voice, 'Err…. Do you want to tell me about yourself, I'll begin my full name is Rosemary Buckler, I'm 21, born on may 4th (irrelevant) my favorite colors are red and blue, my favorite season is summer, I would like to fly someday, I like to laugh, my favorite food is dumplings, I love to read, now it's your turn' she directed my question with a grin. 'Sure, my full name is Jacob Luke Long, I'm also 21, born on July 28th (irrelevant), my parents and my brother died when I was ten, my favorite colors are yellow and red, my favorite season is also summer, I don't really have whishes being happy is enough, I tend to think that one day without laughing is a day spent wrong, my favorite food is Chili, and yeah well that's everything I could think of' I said with a wide grin on my face. 'How can you be so happy, I mean your family died, you lost your ticket and you need to work for your stay here' she asked concerned. 'Well you see live goes on, sure I feel down sometimes but laughing is the best medicine so I always look on the bright side, and I don't really mind working, makes me feel that I really earned it' I said happily 'Wow I never looked it from that way' she replied. ''Time's will come when you need to'. My father's quote along with 'Never eat the yellow snow'' I said wisely, she giggled again. 'you know, I only met you three times but it already feels like you are my best friend' she said sadly, seeing her face turn into a forced smile 'What's with that face, what is going on that makes you feel sad. You can trust me I'm your best friend for a reason' I said hopefully. She had a mixture of tears and relief on her face, 'May I hug you' she said a bit uncertain. 'Of course' I said without hesitating and opened my arms to receive a sobbing lady. She buried her head against my chest and began to cry; I softly wrapped my arms around her and began to pat het back. ''An emotion you burden yourself with is a bad emotion', now talk I'm sure it will help' I tried to soothe up her crying, my heart began to break seeing her like this. 'It's Brad, he threatened my family to make me marry him' she slowly said while sobbing. 'What, you married that jerk?' I shot out, 'No but we're going to on Bermuda' she said quickly. 'No I have a feeling you won't marry him, I just got a feeling something will happen. And if that won't happen I'll stop the wedding, because it hurts me to see you crying. So please stop crying, I'm here with you' I ensured her. 'I'm a man of my words' I said to her, her breathing became normal again and her sobbing lessened. There we stood on the bow, tightly wrapped around each other, the calm waves rocking the boat and we just looked in each other's eyes while I ensured her 'Everything will be alright, that I will make that happen'

**Unknown's POV**

Looking at Jake and Rose from around a corner he saw them talk and cuddle. 'So that little brat is a little hero huh, I'll break that up' the person said before he turned and walked away laughing.

**So another chapter up, do you guys like it tell me in a review.**


	4. Wow, what’s the chance of that?

**The Island**

**Chapter 4: Wow, what's the chance of that?**

As Rose finally stopped sobbing and regained herself she slowly pulled away, she looked deeply in my eyes with her big sparkling ocean blue eyes. I wanted to stay there forever together with Rose, but suddenly Rose yawned 'Do I bore you?' I teasingly asked on a low voice. 'Sorry I had a rough night yesterday' she replied, 'Come I'll bring you to your cabin' I said with a smile as I gently took her right hand with both of mine and we still stared endlessly in each other's eyes. She giggled 'You sure know how to be a gentleman' she said as her left hand hid her grin. We walked along hand in hand, 'Uh, what is your cabin number?' I sheepishly asked with my right hand rubbing my neck and an innocent smile, she giggled (probably about how unsure I stood there) 'I think 2…0…6?' she said with an uncertain grin. 'Hey that's next to mine, have you tried your shower yet?' I asked, 'Uh yeah' she said. 'And did it work normally?' I asked expectantly, 'uh yeah why?' she asked confused, 'because mine only has two settings: as cold as ice and as hot as lava' I said as a shudder went through my body. 'Uh you can use mine, If you want' she said shyly, I grinned 'No, one shower is more than enough for today' I quickly replied. 'Ok see you tomorrow then' she happily said, 'Wow time sure flies when in company with such a beautiful girl' I said romantically as I looked straight in her eyes, she giggled as she opened the door. Before she closed the door she turned to kiss her hand and blow it towards me, it hit my heart as an arrow and I felt a shockwave through my body filling it with happiness. She slowly closed the door and winked just before she closed it, I helplessly looked at her and even kept looking after she closed the door. After a while I let out a dreamy sigh and I opened my door, I lied on my bed with my face up and my arms behind my head, 'Rose…' I dreamily said. I closed my eyes and imagined her together with me, slowly but surely I drifted away to the magnificent world of dreams.

**The next morning**

The warmth of the sunlight shines through my window and slowly caressed my face, it gently woke me up I let out a yawn and stretched. I sat up straight and looked around me, 'I needed to do something, but what?' I thought to myself. Suddenly a flash of happiness went through my mind erasing my thoughts and replacing it with Rose as I saw her slowly pass by my window, her curly blonde hair gently bouncing up by the way she walks, her big blue eyes immediately finding mine as she turned her head to look through my window, her cute smile as she saw me smile dreamily at her. I quickly jumped out my bed and ran towards the door, my hand turned the doorknob but I forgot that the door opened as I pulled (**A/N I often do that too**). It was followed by two loud thuds, first one was my head connecting with the door and second one was my head hitting the ground. I was staring at the ceiling for the next couple of seconds (Wow did you know that after hitting your head two times the objects are a lot more movable), suddenly I saw Rose appear together with…Rose and Rose? (Ok seems like I hit the door pretty hard). 'Jake…Jake are you alright?' Rose asked concerned, I sat up and rubbed my forehead 'Ow that really hurts' I muttered. 'Jake, why did you head butted the door' Rose said teasingly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up,' I wanted to see if the door was hard enough' I said sarcastic, Rose swung my arm around her and guided me to my bed. 'Sit down, it helps' Rose said with a sempatic grin. 'Thanks, I'm alright now, did you sleep well yesterday?' I asked her concerned, 'Yeah, I didn't worry that much as before…Thanks to you' she shyly said that last sentence, 'Hey no thanks, I would do that every day if I needed to. Not that you need to worry that much every day' I quickly added that last sentence, she giggled and filled my heart with the warm feeling I had before. 'So Jake do you have plans for today?' she said as she winked, 'Uh…Crap how late is it now?' I said panicky as I remembered that I needed to report by Drake on 11 o'clock. 'It's 12 o'clock, wh-? She said confused to be interrupted by me, 'Crap need to go bye' I quickly said as I jumped up and raced to the door. I turned the door knob and pushed again, but this time with my hands instead of my face. I heard giggles coming from Rose, I regained myself and pulled the door open. I stepped out the door and ran to Drake's cabin.

I ran up the five stairs to Drake's cabin, heavily panting I stood in front of the steel door. I knocked on the door, 'Come in' Drake's voice faintly said. I slowly opened the door and walked inside, 'Hey Drake, are you feeling alright?' I asked concerned as I saw him lying in his bed with several layers on him while sweat was covering his sick face. 'Ah Jake, I'm sick now so I give you one important job. It's not really big but it is important, if something happens to this ship you need to make sure that everyone gets off the ship alive, you heard me, ALIVE. But don't worry the chance of that happening is like a one to a ten million chance.' Drake said with his kind smile again and he handed me this small device, 'Don't worry, I won't disappoint you' I said as I saluted him. 'Do I need to get you something?' I asked kind, 'No no no boy, just go and enjoy. I'll be fine' Drake said almost asleep again. As I slowly backed off to the door I heard snoring sounds of Drake, I gently closed the door. 'So what to do, he said I needed to enjoy myself' I thought to myself, 'I think I go and relax by the pool.'

I walked down to the deck and started to look around, everywhere I looked I saw snobs and lame rich guys. But I saw Rose going into the restaurant, 'Should I go to her and company her, nah I need to focus and by the way she is already with someone else'. Still I kept thinking that I needed to be with her, but I shook that thought off if me and sat down on a comfy seat near the pool. I sat there looking calmly over the horded of snobs minding their own snobby business, the calm waves rocking the boat, the warm sunlight covering my body; slowly and gently I fell asleep. 'Iceberg!' as a sudden shout woke me out my slumber; it took a few seconds for my brain to process the word. Shockingly I jumped up as it repeated in my mind, 'Wow an iceberg in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, what's the chance of that. Around one to a ten million chance' I thought to myself as I put the device on and yelled 'Everyone stay calm, go to the emergency boats on both sides of the ship and stay there. Crew escorts them'. Everyone walked as calm as such a situation would let, A.K.A Run, Panic, AHHHHH. I grabbed one crewmember by his sleeves and looked him in his eyes, 'You get the captain and lead him to a boat, understood?' I yelled in his ear just to let him hear this was serious, he saluted and quickly ran to the captain's cabin.

I stood there by the boats, 'Ok everyone listen to me, and do you miss anyone?' I looked around to see everyone look around and shake their heads, seeing this I was relieved. Not long after this I saw Brad and a few others run out the restaurant with terrified faces, shock covered my face. I grabbed Brad by his sleeve stopping him from diving in a boat, 'Where's Rose?' I said curiously. 'I don't know, she was right behind me a few seconds ago' he said afraid, 'And you don't go and rescue her?' I said furiously. 'Are you crazy? I don't risk my life for a woman's life.' He said panicky. I grabbed Brad by his collar drew him only inches from my furious face and I yelled on the top of my lungs 'You lousy excuse for a man, we aren't done yet' as I lifted him up and threw him in a boat, hard. 'Ok everyone leave now, go for an island' I screamed as I turned away to the restaurant. But I was held back by my collar, I furiously turned around only to hear a concerned voice 'Where are you going Jake' Drake said, 'I'm making sure that everyone leaves this ship unharmed, even If it's the last thing I do' I said confidently. Suddenly the boat crashed against the iceberg and a huge shockwave went through the boat, I almost fell but I could regain my balance, 'Are you still sure about that?' Drake said on a funny tone cracking what maybe could be the last laugh I would ever hear. I saluted him and saw his eyes shine, I turned away and ran as fast as I could 'May God be with you Jake' Drake's proud voice said.

I ran down the stairs to the restaurant while the ship was already sinking, 'Rose, where are you, Rose answer me!' I screamed loudly. A faint 'Jake' was heard, it's Rose. I franticly ran towards her and saw her foot was being locked by a huge piece of wood, 'Rose, are you ok?' I said concerned. 'Yes but Jake save yourself, there's no way that you can lift that piece of wood off my feet' she said with a tear. 'I won't leave you here, even if that meant death' I said confidently as I looked in her eyes. I saw a few tears fall out the corner of her eye; I grabbed the lower part of the wood with my bare hands and lifted like I never did before. I felt my biceps and the muscles of my back almost tear, but I didn't give up. I suddenly felt an explosion of strength in my muscles, and I lifted the piece of wood like a toothpick. I swung it away and helped Rose to her feet, 'Let's go' I said as we both ran towards the entrance but suddenly a part of the roof fell down, I saw rose look up in shock. Without hesitating I jumped towards her and tackled her away, the piece of wood slamming on the floor with a loud bang. After we both fell down we stood up and l scooped Rose up in my arms, 'Hang on' I said heroically only inches from her face as her arms were around my neck and she was looking desperately at me. 'Crap the entrance is blocked' Rose said defeated. I looked around and saw a huge window; I looked in her eyes 'Hey you wanted to fly someday huh? Looks like today is someday' I said teasingly, Rose grinned widely 'You really are some one' she said happily. I ran to the window and leapt up through it, we flew for a moment but it felt like an hour, the shattered pieces of glass falling down and into the water, the ship sinking, her curly blond hairs move up, her big blue eyes shining with pleasure, it felt great.

We both hit the warm water splashing up immense amounts of water in the sky; I saw a wooden table float near us. I swam towards it and lifted Rose up on it. As I climbed on the table Rose violently shook her head splashing all the water in her soaked wet hair against my face, I whipped off my face with my hand 'Well Thank you' I said sarcastically. We both ended up laughing. 'Did you enjoy flying with Long Air?' I said, 'No I want to complain about the landing.' She replied. We both laughed harder and harder. 'Wow it's crazy how happy I am, the boat sank, the cruise is gone, your marriage is canceled now, and we are sitting together on a wooden table now. But at least we're together.' I said romantically as I slowly swung my arm around her shoulder and she crept up to me. We romanticly looked over the beautiful blue sea, while the warm sunlight dries our clothes.

**Unknown's POV**

'They are still alive, well this isn't the end, it's far from over' an evil voice chuckled on a emergency boat as he saw Rose and Jake together.

**So for the people who wonders why this story is called the Island, this chapter and next would probably explain it. Review please.**


End file.
